La rumeur des tableaux
by June's Sun
Summary: La nouvelle s'était répandue à une vitesse folle et personne ne savait vraiment comment. Sûrement par Peeves qui chantait à tue-tête une stupide chanson de son invention à qui voulait l'entendre. Tout le monde le voulait, en fait. En tous cas, au petit déjeuner, tout le monde était au courant.


**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Avertissement **: Relations intimes entre deux hommes (mais si vous êtes là c'est que vous le savez déjà, hein ?)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un pitit peu.

**Note de l'auteur **: Ma deuxième nouvelle sur mon couple préféré des préférés ! Vous allez, en plus, en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie des tableaux de Poudlard ! Ne les oublions pas ! ;p

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. (S'il y restait par hasard des fautes, je m'en excuse ! Je me suis relue plusieurs fois, donc j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié.)

Pour les reviews anonymes ou ceux qui veulent discuter : une adresse mail est dispo sur mon profil ;)

* * *

La Cape devenait de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Surtout lorsqu'il devait la partager avec quelqu'un. Il devait se courber légèrement pour que la Cape le recouvre entièrement et éviter que l'on ne voit ses pieds. Il se demandait souvent s'il pouvait utiliser un sort pour l'agrandir et qui n'altèrerait pas l'effet d'invisibilité.

Harry devait se coller contre le corps de Malfoy. Le Serpentard était plus grand que lui et se tenait donc derrière, son torse chaud contre son dos. Malfoy tenait sa taille pendant que le brun maintenait la Cape avec ses mains. Ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour avancer. Ils étaient complètement serrés l'un contre l'autre et faisaient de tout petits pas.

Mais Harry ne se plaignait pas. Ce n'était si désagréable que ça. Il était collé à Malfoy et Harry ne rechignait jamais devant cette perspective.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent lentement devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Harry les débarrassa de la Cape qui tomba dans un bruissement sur le sol. Il inspecta le couloir. Vide. Même l'homme du seul tableau accroché près de l'entrée de la Salle Commune n'avait pas l'air vivant. En fait, Harry n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant.

Le brun se tourna vers Malfoy. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils se regardèrent simplement.

Draco s'avança lentement, faisant doucement reculer Harry contre le mur du couloir. Le blond posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son homologue. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du Gryffondor puis se posèrent franchement. Une des mains d'Harry agrippa le bas de son pull tandis que l'autre tenait sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, pressés l'un contre l'autre, à la lueur des bougies du couloir. Leurs lèvres se détachaient pour mieux se retrouver, leurs langues se taquinaient. Le bruit de leur respiration résonnait dans le couloir vide.

Harry laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir quand Draco se frotta doucement contre lui. Il songea à quel point c'était bon.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, de cette façon. Peu après leur rentrée en Septième Année, en fait. C'était arrivé comme ça. Après des années de "haine mutuelle", ils avaient chacun décidé d'une trêve. Et puis un soir, après être restés tard à la bibliothèque, ça s'était passé. Comme ça. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'avoir les lèvres de Malfoy contre les siennes puisse être quelque chose d'aussi incroyable, fantastique. Embrasser Malfoy le faisait se sentir si bien. Il se demandait encore pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensé à faire ça plus tôt.

Draco avait à présent passé ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que sa bouche lui faisait des merveilles Le blond léchait, mordillait, suçait, embrassait la peau si sensible de son cou. Harry avait les yeux fermés, sa tête reposait contre les pierres, une expression d'extase peinte sur le visage. Il haletait doucement, laissait échapper quelques petits gémissements, sentant le désir courir à pleine vitesse dans ses veines.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba directement sur le tableau. _Vide._ Pourtant, il était sûr que...

**- Oh... J'aurais juré avoir vu quelqu'un dans le tableau,** _murmura-t-il._

**- Tais-toi Potter,** _marmonna Draco, qui mordillait à présent le lobe son oreille._

Le blond se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui du brun.

**- Sauf si c'est pour crier mon nom.**

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui fut étouffé par les baisers enivrants de Malfoy. Le Gryffondor oublia le tableau, l'homme du tableau, tout ça pour se concentrer uniquement sur la bouche exquise de son merveilleux petit ami. Ils s'embrassèrent férocement pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Draco reprenne pied et s'écarte. Ses jours étaient roses et il respirait difficilement. Nul était de préciser qu'Harry était dans le même état. Il était si excité que son cerveau s'était comme soudainement figé.

**- Ça suffit pour ce soir,** _chuchota le Serpentard tout en déposant de doux baisers dans le cou de son petit ami._ **Sinon, je vais craquer.**

Harry ne demandait que ça.

Après un dernier baiser, Draco se força à se détacher du corps de son brun et passa à travers l'entrée maintenant visible de sa Salle Commune. Harry resta dans là contre le mur, pendant une ou deux minutes, essayant de faire redescendre son désir. Lorsqu'il se releva après avoir ramassé la Cape d'Invisibilité, ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau. L'homme de la peinture était de nouveau là. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, son visage n'était pas figé en une expression neutre mais arborait plutôt un petit sourire.

Harry ne s'attarda pas à réfléchir et à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, s'il y avait un truc à comprendre. Il était très tard et après chaque baiser de Malfoy, Harry était si empli de désir qu'il avait parfois du mal à réfléchir et à redescendre sur Terre.

Le Gryffondor se couvrit avec la Cape et repartit en sens inverse vers son dortoir.

**...**

Comme chaque nuit, Gideon Fensworthe admirait de son tableau le couloir désespérément vide. Enfin, après le couvre-feu, plus personne ne passait devant lui pour se rendre à la Salle Commune et aux Dortoirs de Serpentard. En général, les petits malins qui rentraient et sortaient après le couvre-feu passaient par la représentation d'un château espagnol, accrochée plus loin dans le couloir. Le tableau dissimulait un passage secret donnant directement dans la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent.

Comme chaque nuit donc, Gideon était désespérément seul et admirait pendant des heures les briques du couloir désespérément vide. L'homme avait même essayé de les compter, mais il avait perdu le fil au bout de la dixième. De temps en temps, il posait les yeux sur la toile tendue verte aux motifs argent qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Mais après l'avoir observer pendant des heures, pour savoir si les arabesques étaient identiques en tout point, Gideon trouvait que c'était devenu terriblement barbant.

L'homme pouvait tout aussi bien aller retrouver d'autres tableaux mais à l'heure où il était encore debout, la plupart des peintures étaient endormies. Et il ne voulait certainement pas traverser tout ce foutu château pour trouver de la compagnie.

Gideon avait même songé à demander que l'on déplace son tableau - _les cachots ne lui convenaient définitivement pas_ - mais il fallait en discuter d'abord avec le professeur Rogue avant de pouvoir en parler au Directeur Dumbledore. Autrement dit, c'était impossible.

Comme chaque nuit donc, Gideon Fensworthe admirait désespérément chaque pierre du couloir désespérément vide. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer tandis que le sommeil l'envahissait.

Mais du bruit dans le couloir le réveilla. C'était un son imperceptible, quelque chose qui ressemblait à des pas ou au bruissement d'un tissu contre le sol. Puis devant ses yeux, deux élèves apparurent, le vêtement qui les recouvrait tombant à terre.

Gideon tâcha d'adopter une moue neutre. Il s'ennuyait bien trop pour alerter les deux adolescents et leur faire abréger leur conversation. Il avait besoin de distraction. De plus, ils semblaient ne pas vouloir se quitter de suite. Fensworthe reconnut les deux jeunes hommes. Il s'agissait du grand Harry Potter, élève de Gryffondor et Draco Malfoy, appartenant à la maison Serpentard.

À passer des dizaines de décennies accroché aux murs de Poudlard, il connaissait beaucoup d'élèves maintenant. Il voyait passer le fils Malfoy chaque jour. De plus, comment ne pas reconnaître le célèbre Harry Potter.

La nuit devint tout à coup plus intéressante. Là, devant ses yeux, les garçons s'embrassèrent fougueusement, contre le mur. La distraction était mieux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé !

Ce qui était mieux encore était certainement que Gideon n'aurait jamais imaginé voir les deux élèves dans cette situation. N'étaient-ils pas censés être ennemis ? Avait-il raté quelque chose ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son tableau depuis un bon moment. Pas même pour s'informer.

L'occasion était trop belle. Gideon n'avait pas l'habitude de commérer mais cette fois-ci, c'était trop incroyable pour qu'il reste dans son tableau et ne partage pas l'information.

Gideon se dépêcha donc de quitter son tableau et alla rendre visite à Glover Hipworth. C'était le tableau le plus près du sien dans les cachots. Glover devait sûrement dormir mais la nouvelle valait la peine d'être réveillé. Gideon en profita aussi pour mettre au courant Mopsus, le seul autre tableau des cachots. Et effectivement, la nouvelle en valait la peine.

Gideon savoura avec un plaisir malsain l'air surpris des deux hommes.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Glover Hipworth et Mopsus avaient disparu pour répandre la nouvelle.

Mirabella Plunkett s'occupa de prévenir tous les tableaux du premier étage. Hesper Starkey fit passer le mot au deuxième. Greta Grandamour chuchota l'histoire aux portraits du hall d'entrée d'où Merwyn le Malicieux écouta et répéta ce qu'il venait d'entendre au troisième étage. Damara Dodderidge s'empressa d'aller voir Percival Pratt qui, à son tour, passa le mot aux tableaux du quatrième. Pendant ce temps, Norvel Twonk et Glanmore Peakes avaient déjà respectivement prévenu le cinquième et le sixième étage. Godric Gryffondor se plaignait à qui voulait l'entendre au septième étage qu'un de ses petits protégés, un élève de sa Maison fréquentait un infâme Serpent.

En quelques minutes, chaque tableau de Poudlard était réveillé et au courant qu'Harry Potter se faisait tripoter par Draco Malfoy dans un couloir des cachots. Rusard, qui faisait sa ronde - _à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais_, était témoin de l'agitation des portraits mais n'y faisait guère attention. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas croisé Peeves qui, passant par là et ayant été mis au courant, chantait à tue-tête les mêmes phrases.

_**« Le Petit Pote Potter et Malfoy, ce sale Serpent,**_

_**Avaient été surpris cette nuit contre un mur, s'embrassant.**_

_**Par Godric, Harry Potter avec cet ignoble Serpentard ! **_

_**Malfoy amoureux de ce stupide Gryffondor, par Salazar ! »**_

**...**

En arrivant dans le couloir menant à sa Salle Commune, Harry se débarrassa de sa Cape. Il ne risquait plus rien.

Lorsqu'il fut devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci était en compagnie de son amie Violette. Elles chuchotaient, gloussaient, riaient de façon hystérique. Quand les deux femmes l'aperçurent, elles se mirent à glousser plus fort. La Grosse Dame dévoila l'entrée de la Salle sans même attendre le mot de passe.

Harry rentra sans se poser plus de questions. Il arrivait très souvent que les deux amies profitent du week-end pour se voir et boire un peu de Whisky Pur Feu. Elles finissaient généralement complètement saoules et riaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi.

Le Gryffondor traversa la Salle Commune, vide à cette heure-ci et monta doucement les marches menant au Dortoir. Sans bruit, il se déshabilla et se coucha. Les ronflements de Ron et la respiration prononcée de Neville lui firent office de berceuse et en rien de temps, Harry avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

**...**

Le matin suivant, l'agitation provoquée par la nouvelle explosive ne s'était pas tarie. Au contraire. Aucun portrait ni tableau n'avait dormi, discutant encore et toujours du fait qu'on avait trouvé Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir.

L'agitation gagna la population estudiantine de Poudlard. Au matin, si un élève n'avait pas encore été mis au courant par un tableau de sa Salle Commune ou bien dans un des couloirs, on pouvait assister à la discussion animée entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard dans le hall d'entrée. Peeves errait dans les couloirs et chantait à tue-tête sa chanson stupide. On ne pouvait pas rater ça.

À dix heures, tous les élèves étaient assis à la table de leur Maison dans la Grande Salle et discutait de cette étrange rumeur qui parcourait les couloirs. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient été surpris à se bécoter dans les couloirs. Les réactions étaient diverses et variées. Il y avait ceux qui étaient dégoûtés - _comment pouvait-on imaginer qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor puisse être ensemble ?_ Cette réaction venait bien sûr des deux Maisons rivales. Il y avait ceux qui étaient envieux - _les deux meilleurs partis de Poudlard, ensemble ! Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance._ Ceux qui étaient complètement ravagés - _réaction purement féminine avec une touche masculine._ Ceux qui trouvaient cette nouvelle particulièrement excitante - _deux canons ensemble, ça faisait des étincelles._

D'ailleurs personne ne savait vraiment d'où venait la rumeur. Chacun l'avait appris de quelqu'un qui l'avait entendu par quelqu'un qui avait été mis au courant par quelqu'un ou un portrait. Même les tableaux ne savaient pas qui avait lancé cette rumeur. Parce que bon, aussi incroyable que puisse être cette nouvelle, comment pouvait-on être sûr que c'était bien réel ? C'est vrai, personne n'avait techniquement vu Potter et Malfoy ensemble. Mais peu importait, si on en parlait, c'était que ça devait sûrement être la vérité, non ? On ne fait pas une omelette sans casser des œufs.

**...**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans le dortoir. Ron et les autres devaient sûrement déjà être dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du dortoir. Il était un peu plus de dix heures. Harry envoya valser ses couvertures et se précipita sous la douche. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se rendit en sautillant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs. C'était assez étrange en fait. On était pourtant samedi et au petit déjeuner, personne ne venait jamais à la même heure.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua que tous les élèves étaient là. Il semblait flotter dans l'air un vent de folie, une agitation tout à fait particulière. L'ambiance semblait différente, presque anormale.

Quand Harry passa à travers les portes, tout le monde le regarda. Les chuchotis ne cessèrent pas pour autant. En allant à sa table, plusieurs filles gloussèrent quand il passa devant elles. Personne ne le lâchait des yeux. Rogue semblait vouloir le tuer sur place rien qu'avec un regard. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient d'amusement.

En fait, non. Tout avait l'air plutôt normal.

Une fois assis à côté de Ron, Harry se sentit néanmoins quelque peu mal à l'aise. Beaucoup d'élèves de sa Maison avaient les yeux tournés vers lui. Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Ça, c'était vraiment étrange.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut interrompue.

**- Potter.**

Le brun se tourna vers Malfoy. Il avait l'air en colère. Son visage arborait une expression dure. Il lançait à tout le monde un regard noir. Tout le monde les regardait. C'était trop bizarre.

**- Potter,** _répéta le blond._ **On doit parler. ****_Maintenant_****,** _siffla Malfoy._

Ce n'était pas une requête.

Harry se leva avec hésitation. À coup sûr, Hermione et Ron allaient vouloir les suivre et lui demander des explications. Et il ne pouvait pas. D'un autre côté, Harry se demandait de quoi voulait lui parler le Serpentard pour qu'il vienne le voir comme ça.

C'est vrai, _officiellement,_ ils avaient fait une trêve. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis pour autant. Les deux garçons étaient devenus simplement plus civilisés l'un avec l'autre, lorsqu'ils étaient en public.

Le Gryffondor choisit tout de même de le suivre. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un à raconter à ses deux meilleurs amis.

En traversant la Grande Salle, Harry nota que tous les élèves continuaient à le regarder. Ils chuchotaient sur leur passage tout comme beaucoup de filles gloussaient et riaient de façon hystérique.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la Grande Salle, Malfoy fit un simple geste de la main vers les grandes portes. Harry n'avait jamais vu le blond faire de la magie sans baguette. C'était beaucoup trop sexy. Les portes claquèrent violemment. Ce qui trahissait l'état intérieur de Malfoy. Les portes n'étaient pas totalement fermées, on entendait le flot continu de chuchotement des adolescents. Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il se tourna vers le blond.

**- Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?**

**- Ils savent, Potter,** _fit Malfoy sur un ton dramatique._

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Malfoy.

**- Hein ? Qui sait quoi ?**

**- Bordel, Potter ! Ils savent tout !**

**- Je vois toujours pas.**

**- Oh bordel Potter, ce que tu peux être lent !**

Draco laissa échapper un cri de frustration.

**- Ils ****_savent._**

**- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?** _s'exclama Harry._

**- De nous !** _s'écria le Serpentard._ **Ils savent pour nous ! Et je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée de comment ils l'ont appris !** _s'énerva-t-il._

**- Oh, ça.**

**- Oui, ça !**

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui le mettait en colère.

**- Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. On avait déjà prévu de le dire, de toute façon.**

**- Je sais tout ça ! C'est pas ça le problème ! Le problème c'est que ****_JE_**** voulais l'annoncer à toute cette foutue école !**

Le brun rit.

**- Draco, sérieusement ?** _Harry continua à rire._

**- J'avais déjà tout planifier,** _poursuivit Draco, ignorant la remarque d'Harry._ **Je savais exactement comment dire à tout le monde, et en particulier à ce foutu McLaggen, que tu m'appartenais.**

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha de son petit ami et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

**- Alors, tu avais déjà réfléchi à tout ça depuis longtemps ? C'est... mignon, en quelque sorte.**

**- La ferme Potter,** _marmonna Draco en refermant ses bras autour de la taille du brun, puis il l'embrassa._

Il câlina les lèvres du brun pendant plusieurs secondes.

**- De toute façon, ton plan est foutu maintenant,** _chuchota Harry, le nez dans le cou de Draco._ **Ils savent.**

**- Je sais,** _geignît ce dernier._ **J'avais déjà imaginé dans ma tête le choc sur leur visage. C'était si bien,** _fit Draco sur un ton rêveur._

Harry éclata de rire.

**- Ne sois pas si déçu. Je t'ai laissé l'annoncer à Ron. Ça vaut tout pour toi !** _s'exclama Harry tout en continuant à rire._

**- Oh, je me rappelle encore du son si doux de son crâne cognant contre le sol dur et froid.**

Draco avait _toujours_ cet air rêveur.

**- T'es vraiment dérangé comme type...**

Harry ignora délibérément et superbement le regard noir que lui envoyait Draco. Puis, il sentit que l'atmosphère était différente. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

**- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est silencieux tout d'un coup ?** _chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Draco._

Lentement, ils tournèrent leur tête vers les portes restées entrouvertes. Draco se détacha de son petit ami et avança vers les portes. Il les poussa d'un coup, faisant tomber une dizaine par terre et dévoilant tous les étudiants debout ainsi que les professeurs. Draco sentit une bouffée de colère parcourir tout son corps. Cesseraient-ils donc de s'immiscer dans leur vie privée ? Bordel, allaient-ils enfin le laisser les surprendre en dévoilant sa relation avec Harry ?

Un sourire machiavélique naquit soudain sur ses lèvres.

**...**

Draco Malfoy réussit _enfin_ à surprendre tout le monde, le soir même au dîner, en donnant à Harry Potter le baiser le plus _passionné_, le plus _sensuel_, plus _incroyable_ de l'histoire des baisers, lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour aller à la table de leur Maison respective.

Tout le monde était au courant de la rumeur mais Draco voulait leur donner autre chose. Et un baiser, ça, _ça_ c'était du concret.

Le blond savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé le son si doux du crâne de Weasmoche cognant contre le sol dur et froid.


End file.
